Mas Aya De La Fama Y Los Negocio
by Kido Akemi
Summary: Jade west y Victoria vega Llevan 20 años de casadas y en ese matrimonio tuvieron una hija La cual llamaron Cía Wets Vega la que altualmente tiene 15 años y esta enamorada de Nada y nada menos que Alisson Grey Steels Hija de la Famosa y gran empresario Christina Grey y Tambien De Anastasi Steels (me lei el libro y lo codifique a mi gusto en esta historia)


Realmente ella me gusta de puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde aquella vez de que mi prima me obligo prácticamente a cantar sweet child O' mine pero aun hacia aquí me encontraba en los brazos de mamá tori llorando por lo que paso mientras me acariciaba mi cabello castaño como la de ella y mamá jade traía helado

Flashback

Viernes 10:30 pm

Estábamos en una cena donde habían grandes empresarios actores directores era una fiesta con un tema algo así con cosas de anime no me acuerdo bien el tema pero era genial ver esos cosplayer todo era muy divertido, aunque mi familia no vino en disfraz venimos de forma normal pero no tan informal claro algunos parece que vinieron como nosotras y otros si tenían disfraces en especial las camareras y camareros ... pues como decía estábamos mis 2 tías y mis 2 mamás en una mesa charlando pero mi yo no ponía atención tenía la vista en otra parte.

Admítelo ella es tu amor platónico me decía mi prima Taylor Vega Valentine, mientras señalaba a la chica que me gusta cogiendo a otra de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos -si como leyeron Taylor Vega Valentine pero ella es hija de Trina Vega De Valentine y Catherine Valentine De Vega u o mejor conocida como Cat vega ambas unas grandes actrices además que de que Tía cat es cantante y actriz a la vez, mi prima esa loca que me saca de quicio pero igual la quiero mucho ella tiene 17 años va para los 18 en 3 meses ojos cafés como los míos mi trina piel blanca y cabello rojo como mi tía cat además de eso y mejor amiga de Alisson Grey una chica la cual me tiene enamorada desde hace mucho sin ni siquiera conocerla formalmente solo la veo desde lejos.-

Que no Taylor, ella no me gusta... además ni siquiera la conozco y eso que es amiga tuya desde hace años -sonrojada-

Claro que si mira cómo te pusiste apenas mencione su nombre además no tienes mal gusto ¿no lo crees tía jade?- Dijo en una risita-

-Mi Mamá Jade West De Vega si esa misma la gran directora y actriz de películas de terror además empresaria pero no a tanto a la altura de los grey a ella se les deba las películas y esos negocio era por mi abuelo que en paz descanse dejo a cargo a mamá jade y tenía una hermosa esposa cual era Victoria Vega De West la gran estrella del país además de que Mamá Jade de por si decir demasiado celosa conmigo sin mencionar de que yo tengo 15 y Alisson 17 casi para los 18 la misma edad que Taylor y pensar que su linda hija estaría con una mángate en el mundo de los negocios a su muy temprana edad, además es al igual que su madre Christina Grey, por alguna vez esa es la razón por la cual mamá jade le molesta que este enamorada de ella aunque no sé porque además de que, sea dueña del estudio donde ella graba sus películas y también una gran magnate de los negocios del mundo y esposa de Anastasia Grey una gran doctora y dueña de varios hospitales del país-

Mmmm -dice Mamá Jade con una cara que asusta en ese momento Mamá tori pasa su brazo por su cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla-

Amor quita esa cara -dice Mamá tori-

Pero vega como quieres que no me tranquila sabiendo que mi niña le gusta alguien y esa alguien es ¡Alisson grey!-Dijo algo histérica lo que mi tía trina rio mi Mamá Jade la fulmino con la mirada- ¿Qué es muy gracioso?

Nada Nada -dijo mi Tía Trina-pero mi hija tiene razón tu hija no tiene malos gusto

-Mamá jade iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por mi prima-, ella a pesar de todo es una muy buena persona es como mi hermana se las voy a presentar y verán déjense lo todo a cupido vega - ¿Qué? ¿Cupido vega? La verdad si se le ocurren cosas, en ese momento Taylor se levanta va hasta donde esta alisson la coge del cuello con el brazo alejándola de esa chica y arrastrándola prácticamente hasta donde estamos-

¿E? Taylor que te pasa estaba

Quiero presentarte a mi familia la interrumpe

Pero si ya la conozco a tus mamás que por cierto hola ¿Cómo están? Un gusto volverlas a ver *sonríe caballerosamente* esa sonrisa me encanta

Hola dijeron a la vez mis tías

Veo que estabas ocupada Ali-dijo mi tía cat-

Jejejeeje si pues era alguien que estaba conociendo gente

Si como no Ali -dijo Andrea en ese momento le da un codazo en las costillas-

Pero ya mira te quiero presentar a mis... Ya las conozco la gran cántate y actriz Victoria Vega de West y A la directora y además compañera de negocios de mamá Christina, Jade West de Vega-sonríe-¿Qué planeas Andrea?-Dice eso mientras levanta una ceja-

Nada solo te las quiero presentar apropiadamente tu solo conoces a mi tía por la tv a mi tía jade por eso de los negocios pero no así formalmente

Tías Tori y Jade, Aquí esta Alisson Grey mi mejor amiga y prácticamente mi hermana

Un gusto Volver a verte Alisson, Taylor nos ha hablado mucho sobre si dijo, tía tori

Espero que sean cosas buenas-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su nuca y reía nerviosamente-

Mmmm-mi Mamá jade la fulmino con la mirada en ese momento alisson se puso más pálida de lo que ya era-

Cariño no vez que las vas a asustar suaviza ese rostro-dijo mi mamá tori- aja claro amor-dijo seria ella-

Así mira te presento a mi prima Cía west vega-en ese momento sus ojos grises se posaron mí y yo como una tonta con la boca abierta como si estuviera viendo a la cosas más hermosa del mundo mi prima se dio cuenta y me sonríe pícaramente-

Alisson me brinda una gran sonrisa y me extiende -la mano un gusto Cía yo agarro su mano es tan fría me sorprende como la de mi Mamá jade pero Mi mamá jade la tiene más cálida la suya era puro hielo que me quemaba pero me encantaba me fascina pasaron unos segundos que para mí fueron horas- esto ¿Cía? -dijo alisson-

Si alisson- dije bobamente-... ¿Puedes devolverme mi mano? Por favor jejeje -en ese momento me di cuenta solté la mano sentía mi cara caliente lo siento-

No tranquila no te preocupes

Y dime dijo Mama Tori ¿y tus madres?

Mi mamá Christina está en Japón cerrando unos negocios Mamá Anastasia el acompaño, yo estoy como la representación de la familia grey por así decirlo

Ya veo-dijo mi mamá jade seriamente-y sabes cuando vuelve recuerda que hay que terminar las cosas en el negocio en Austria... amor no hables de negocios-pero en ese momento interrumpo alisson-no se preocupe señora victoria dime tori dejo ella con una sonrisa está bien tori...

Y por cierto lo del negocio yo me are cargo Mamá está muy ocupada y me pidió el favor espero que le parezca bien-Mamá jade-haciende está bien va a hacer un gusto trabajar contigo –Mamá jade suavizo su mirada-

Ali siéntate con nosotras anda si -dijo Taylor- hay al lado de Cía -¿Qué? Me decía mentalmente voy a tener al lado ¡Alisson grey! debe de ser un sueño-

La verdad no Uds. están en familia no quiero estorbar

Claro que no alisson ven siéntate al lado de Cía -dijo mi tía trina con una gran sonrisa mirando a Mamá jade todo burlón y si las miradas mataran tía trina ya estaría muerta-

Yo no le veo la malo-dijo mamá tori ella sabía lo que sentía por alisson desde hace tiempo por eso lo apoyo mamá jade no lo sabía era celosa y ella la miro con la boca abierta-...anda siéntate

Está bien-dijo alisson-

Pude sentir su aroma olía tan bien y esos jeans con la camisa blanca y la corbata con chaleco le quedaban tan bien

Y la noche transcurrió genial risas charlas a veces mamá jade y alisson se ponían a hablar de negocios y mamá tori y mis tías las reprendían aunque mamá jade lo niegue sé que le agrada Alisson y Taylor y yo nos reíamos todo iba genial hasta que

Oye ¿alisson porque no cantas con Cía? Dijo Taylor

La verdad no sé si tengamos los mismos gusto –volteo a verme sonriente- ¿o tal vez si?

En ese momento alisson llama a una camarera

¿Esto ya en esto abra karaoke verdad? le dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos yo creo que ella se enamoró ya que su cara se volvió un tomate apenas vio a alisson s-s-s-si señorita grey ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere cantar?

Tal vez –en ese momento me mira o dios ese ojos grises me son tan lindo es como ver un campo nublado- ¿alisson? ¿Estás bien?

Si lo siento –sonreí- ¿Qué decías alisson? ... ¿sabes cuál es la canción sweet child O' mine?... si ¿porque? ¿Te gustaría cantarla conmigo? Estaba tan emocionada cuando ella asintió con la cabeza

Pero señoritas no tenemos guitarra tenemos la pista pero no tiene la guitarra ¿enserio entonces qué clase de karaoke tiene la canción pero no la más importante? Me dije a mi misma

¿Pero tiene una guitarra eléctrica? ¿Verdad? Dijo alisson

Si señora grey... bueno ¿la podre usar mientras cantamos? Si claro dijo la camarera espere la busco y se fue

¿Entonces la cantaras conmigo?

La verdad no se alisson no sé si cante bien

Jaajaja ¿hablas enserio? Tu madre es la gran victoria west una estupenda y maravillosa cantante en ese momento miro a mi mamá tori que inflo su pecho con orgullo estoy segura que debes de tener una voz angelical dijo eso último en un susurro

Si Cía canta me animo Taylor maldita mete en este lio

Si anda hija demuestra que eres una gran cantante igual que tu madre ¿o no amor?-En ese momento vio a mi mamá tori y la beso esta asiente- anda hija dijo mamá tori

Si sobrina anda-esta vez lo dijeron mis tías a la vez-

Por favor-esta vez hablo alisson me miro directamente a los ojos no puedo dejar de vez esos hermosos ojos grises como miran los míos que son de color azul como los de mamá jade-

Está bien dije en un susurro genial entonces ¿sabes la letra de sweet child O' mine? Si dije bueno en ese momento vino la camarera aquí está la guitarra vamos Cía ella se levantó y me tomo de la mano ¿vamos? Si

nos subimos al escenaro y comenzo alisson tocando la quitarra, hiba por la primera estrofa

 _She´s got a smile that it seems to me  
reminds me of chilhood memories  
where everything  
was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

 _now and then when i see her face  
she takes me away to that special place  
and if i stared too long  
i´d probably break down and cry_

-Alisoon se acerco al microfono mientras tocaba la guitarra y cantamos el coro juntas-

 ** _wuooh sweet child o´mine  
wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine_**

 ** _She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
as id ther thought of rain  
i hate to look into those eyes  
and see an ounce of pain  
her hair reminds me  
of a war safe place  
where as a child i'd hide  
and pray for the thunder  
and the rain  
to quietly pass me by _**

**wuooh sweet child o´mine**  
 **wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine** -esa ultima extrofa la canto mientras me miraba note algo en esos ojos habian camciado de color pero no podia distinguirlo, pero si notaba en su mirada y esa mirada es con la cual mis mamás se miran todos los dias y esa, esa mirada es de amor, estos momentos fueron los mejores de mi vida mientras cantaba al lado de ella a veces ella me acompañaba pero se concentraba vas en la guitarra ¡que genial la toca! Es una diosa en la guitarra y cuanto terminamos todos se levantaron y nos aplaudieron eufóricos vi a mamá tori estaba ¿llorando? En ese momento baje rápido del escenario-

Mamá tori ¿tan mal lo hice? En ese momento me abrazo no hija al contrario fue estupendo si algún día desearías ser cantante serás la mejor incluso mejor que yo ¿entonces porque lloras si lo hice bien? Lo hace de felicidad esta hablo mamá jade y nos abrazo

Sabía que lo arias estupendo-dijo Taylor vez-que es una gran persona

-En ese momento vi a alisson estaba cerca de nosotras en ese momento vi que una chica, la abrazo sentí que se rompió en corazón está a punto de llorar mamá jade se dio cuenta-hija tranquilla-la chica le susurraba mientras le acariciaba el cuello en ese momento ella asintió con la cabeza para luego venirse a acercar nosotras-

Me tengo que ir-dijo en ese momento-

Nos vemos en HA Taylor en lunes ya que era viernes -se dieron la mano un beso en la mejilla hasta luego se despido de mis tías con un beso en la mejilla y apretón de mano los mismo con mis mamás-

¿E? ¿Cía estas bien? -En ese momento mamá jade tenía la mano de alisson y la apretó fuerte eso es lo que vi ya que la cara de alisson la vi por un momento de algo de dolor alisson se iba a acercar a mi mejilla pero mamá jade no la dejo dijo- creo que alguien la esperaba

En ese momento alisson de fue

Fin del Flashback

Sábado 9.30 am

Ya calma hija calma -dice mamá tori- todo estaba bien tal vez esa chica era su amiga

Si claro -dije entre sollozos- ¿porque no se enamora de mí? ¿Soy fea?

No hija eres hermosa -dijo mamá jade mientras me deba un beso en la mejilla- solo que grey es una estúpida y no se da cuenta de que eres una gran chica mira no deseas helado

Si -dije en vos baja-

Ya hija por favor levanta ese ánimo ¿sí? Dijo mamá tori

Está bien pero aun así

Aun así nada me abrazo mamá jade ¿vamos a cine?

¿O tal vez al centro comercial tal vez te guste algo y lo compras? Y Tal vez te sientes mejor hiendo al centro comercial-dijo mamá tori acariciándome mi cabello castaño como el de ella-

Si vamos tal vez tengas razón y me sienta mejor

30 minutos después

Estábamos en el auto realmente me siento feliz ver a mis mamás. Cantando a la vez es un sonido melodioso, ya llegando al centro comercial fue lindo me compre unas cuantas ropas nuevas mamá jade se quejaba a veces con que algunas eran algo atrevidas mamá tori me defendía, cuando iba saliendo me choque con alguien en ese momento le iba a gritar por hacerme caer mis amadas ropas pero cuando levante la vista la vi a ella con unos jeans grises pero avía algo diferente no se ¿verdes?, Pero en ese momento deje de pensar y vi que venía con unos jeans algo gastados y una camisa manga larga blanca, me di cuenta que también dejo caer algo logre ver ¿eran libros? Woo parece que al amor de mi vida le encanta leer.

Lo siento -esa voz la amo- no me fijaba por donde iba – se quitó los audífonos – estaba metida en mi mundo-en ese momento aparecieron mis mamás algo sorprendidas tanto como yo tampoco no se creían ver a alisson-

¿Hija estas bien? -Dijo mamá jade con un claro todo molesto en su voz-

S-s-s-si solo me tropecé y...

Todo fue mi culpa yo no me fije y choque -decía mientras recogía mis bolsas y me las entregabas- gracias alisson, de nada bueno –dijo mientras recogía una gran pila de libros- fue un gusto verlas familia west-

Espera dijo mi mamá tori ¿Por qué no vienes a la zona de comidas con nosotras?, No quiero incomodar, tranquila no lo aras anda... está bien termino resignándose alisson pero antes cogió su teléfono y parece que enviaba un mensaje ¿a quién sería? Me invadió la curiosidad

Llegamos a la zona de comida estaba vacía que raro y esa sábado pero mejo así, no molestaran a mis mamás con fotos y autógrafos, nos pusimos de acuerdo y pedimos un pollo familiar grande

¿Y dime alisson y esos libros? Dijo mamá jade, a es que me entere que estaban vendiendo la colección completa del os libros de Gabriel García Márquez y no me resiste a comprarlos y compre unos cuantos juegos para mi ps4 ¿y Uds.?, Paseo familiar por así decirlo más tarde cine espero que allá buenas películas, pues si haya algunas, ¿enserio? -Dijo mamá tori- ¿como cuáles? Termino de decir mamá jade, pues saint seiya leyenda del santuario, los vengadores, frozen mmm –en ese momento puso su dedo índice en la barbilla tratando de recordar se ve tan linda- creo que esas no me acuerdo de las demás

Y cual viste me atreví a hablar, saint seiya -en ese momento se le iluminaron los ojos- ¿es buena?, pues en mi opinión algo la verdad yo crecí viendo esa serie aunque le cambiaron varias cosas no es como lo recuerdo de cuando era niña pero aun así me precio digamos as o menos aceptable, ¿te gustan los anime? , la verdad me encantan es uno de mis grandes hobbies además de jugar en mi ps4 yo le sonreí

Y alisson interrumpió mi mamá jade ¿y tus mamás siguen de viaje?, no llegaron hace un par de horas están aquí, ¿enserio? Mamá jade no podía ocultar su asombro, si solo que ellas están viendo una película romántica en el cine y ese tipo de películas no me gustan..., ¿a grey le gustan ese tipo de películas? Ella Ríe yo pensaba que le gustaban otro tipo, pues la verdad si pero mamá anastasia la convenció o practicante la obligo y ya llevo a rastras a ver esa película, yo logre escaparme jajajaajaja esta vez rieron las 2 juntas

Y no les preocupara no encontrarte dijo mamá tori la verdad no, no hace mucho les envié un mensaje saben que estoy con Uds. Me encantaría volverlas a ver ¿será que se podría?, *¿esperen? ¿Volverlas a ver será que ya se conocen? me dije en mi mente* claro tori en ese momento sonó el celular de alisson halo mamá sí, no me he ido del centro comercial todavía me encontrar con la familia west y pues nos pusimos a halar,... Si claro pueden venir justamente tori... está bien la señora victoria dijo que quería conocerlas... está bien las veo te amo y colgó el teléfono creo que Ud. además de actriz y cantante también sabe usar la telepatía en esto vienen mis mamás al cabo de unos minutos las mamás de alisson llegaron me quede sorprendí. Christina grey una mujer por lo menos decir estura de 1,70 tex blanca como Mamá jade y alisson ojo grises cabello algo plateado a gris y unos labios hermosos venía con unos jeans negros y una omg ¡Alisson era prácticamente la viva imagen de Christina grey! Y Anastasia grey una mujer me di cuenta de que en su barriga sobresalía un bulto ¿estará embarazada? ¿Mis talvez futuras suegras, me darán una cuñada? Ya alejare eso de mi mente su piel morena es pero más clara que la de mi Mamá tori un poco no mucho cabello negro ojos miel estatura por así decirlo 1,65 esas mujeres eran hermosas pero obvio no tanto como mis amadas madres

En ese momento alisson se paró de la silla y les dio un abrazo a sus madres

Bueno aquí están mis mamás señora victoria, jade ya las conocen pero Cía así que no está de más presentar, a es mi mamá Christina grey un gusto la señora Christina le dio la mano a mi Mamá tori igualmente dijo mientras sonreía me dio la mano a mi sorprendió que también su mano era fría pero alisson la tiene a un mas ¿o serán solo ideas mías? Un gusto dije, hola west ellas 2 se dieron un abrazo como de 2 grandes amigos que no se veían en un largo tiempo, luego la Señora Anastasia se presentó como la mesa era de 6 yo estaba en el medio de mis mamás, y alisson, ella es más alta que sus mamás eso me di cuenta cuando lo vi en la medio estaba alisson ya que está en el otro extremo igual que yo en el medio de sus mamás

Y dime Anastasia ¿y ese bultito en tu barriga es lo que creo que es? Dijo mamá tori

Si tori lo estoy-dijo anastasia con unos brillos en los ojos mamá tori se levantó un poco al igual que Anastasia y se dieron un abraza para luego volver a sus asientos-felicidades ¿y cuantos semanas o meses?,

3 meses tori y parecen que serán mesillos, estoy tan feliz de volver a tener esta experiencia ya han pasado casi 18 años desde que la última vez que la tuve – en ese momento anastasia volteo a ver a Alisson le pellizco un poco la mejilla para luego jalarla un poco, alisson hacia caras algo graciosas, yo reí ante eso- es una experiencia maravillosa ¿no lo crees tori? –dijo con suavidad mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de alisson *me encantaría hacer eso *- si tienes razón anastasia –acto seguido al igual que anastasia me dio un beso en la mejilla- yo desearía tener otro bebe –miro a mamá jade, al cual esta rodo lago los ojos- pero alguien no quiere -hico un puchero- jajajaja a Christina y a Alisson casi les dio un paro cardiaco cuando les dije sus caras fueron algo glorioso.

Pobre grey –soltó de repente mamá jade- tendrás que aguantar los antojos, ya empezaron –interrumpió Christina- ¿enserio? Ajajaja pobre, -mamá tori le dio un codazo- pero quien sabe tal vez también quede embaraza como tu anastasia – en ese momento tomo la barbilla de mamá jade y la beso, todos quedamos sorprendidas- ojala jajaja soltó una pequeña risa anastasia – en ese momento estaba lista la comida alisson fue a buscarla, luego trajo los refrescos... a mi mamá tori y amo una malteada de vainilla a mamá jade café negro con 2 de azúcar, a Christina y Anastasia, unas gaseosa de manzana... y a ella un vaso de peso grande y empezamos a comer-

Mamás ¿Uds. conoces a las grey? –me atreví a hablar- pues la verdad –dijo mamá jade- grey y yo nos conocemos desde niñas pero nos separamos cuando mis padres se divorciaron, pasaron los años ella y yo no perdíamos contacto pero no nos veíamos muchos cada vez que podíamos nos reuníamos primero ella y yo, y cuando me hice novia de vega éramos ella, vega y yo... luego vino anastasia y nos volvimos muy amigos las 4... Y ahora las 6... Es lindo y raro a la vez como pasan los años –interrumpió Christina- ya verdad nunca te imagine con tori después de todo lo que me decías por teléfono que cuando me la presentaste como tu novia me sorprendió... créeme que mi reacción fue peor tu grey una mujeriega que no se ataba a nadie se presentó ella prensa con anastasia y luego a mí y a tori...para luego casarse con ella invitarme como su madrina de bodas vega como dama de honor y luego dejarla embarazada y darme una aijada ¿¡esperen que!? –todas me miraron, vi a alisson y tomaba su Pepsi de lo más tranquila me vio y me guiño el ojo en ese momento vi que sus ojos cambiaron a un color ¿morado? ¿Por qué veo sus ojos morados en vez de grises? Pero en ese momento no le preste atención cuando ella me dio una cálida sonrisa, creo que me sonroje siento la cara caliente, en ese momento dejo de tomar su Pepsi – si Cía jade es mi madrina... ¿pero tú no la tratas como si fueran familia?, Cía yo pasaba por así decirlo viajando y rara vez salgo de mi casa si no es que Taylor me invite y hay si me animo o algo importante como anoche además Jade tampoco no es de las que se acerca mucho a su aijada –miro por un momento a mamá jade para luego reír- ¿y porque Taylo...-me interrumpe- ella a veces se inventa cosas yo solo le seguía el juego y ya –dijo de lo más tranquila- ya veo...-en ese momento la miro y ella me da una sonrisa realmente hermosa como nunca-

Todo trascurrió normal hablábamos de cosas triviales era una conversión realmente agradable hasta me contaron cosas de alisson cuando era niña y decía que quería casarse con alguien y tener 40 hijos...jajajaajaja en ese momento todas soltamos una risa mientras alisson miraba con enojo a Christina y estaba algo sonrojada ¿y aun quieres tener esos 40 hijos?-Dijo mamá jade-... para nada eso fue cuando era muy pequeña no tengo intenciones ni tener 1... Hay alisson eso mismo decía grey a tu edad y mírala casada con una hija y un bebe que viene en camino –alisson solo frunció la boca un poco- y dime alisson ¿Qué plenas para tu futuro?-dijo mamá tori

Pues creo que seguiré con el negocio familiar, sé me da muy bien m manejarlos aunque también seré autora, la verdad quiero ser de todo un poco aun soy joven y puedo experimentar las cosa

Ya veo alisson... ¿y casarte? –interrumpí a mamá tori ella me vio algo sorprendida no soy de las que se meten en las conversaciones- Mmmm –colocaba su dedo índice en la barbilla- tal vez no ahora claro está pero tal vez algún día pero creo que muy lejano ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa cuando seas mayor de edad? –En ese momento me brindo una sonrisa sincera eso creí como si lo estuviera diciendo de verdad iba a responder pero en ese momento mamá jade interrumpió- ¿deseas casarte con mi hija?


End file.
